


Battle for the Ocean's Hearts

by GoNEF



Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Ace Lives, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Demisexuality, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Kidnapping, Lesbian Character, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Manipulation, Marco Is a Little Shit, Marine Monkey D. Luffy, Marine Portgas D. Ace, Marine Sabo, Out of Character, Pansexual Character, Revolution, Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate Lives, Trafalgar D. Water Law is a Little Shit, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, marine AU, overprotective ace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoNEF/pseuds/GoNEF
Summary: Ace, Sabo, and Luffy become Marines. While Garp is happy his grandsons are Marines he’s not happy to see the first commander of the Whitebeard pirates, the captain of the infamous Heart Pirates, and his son’s second in command trying to get with his grandsons and turn them into pirates.





	1. Garp's gamble

He’d be the first to admit that he was not meant to be around children, especially with the way Dragon turned out. Seriously? The most wanted man in the world as well as becoming leader of the Revolutionary army? Garp’s fist of Love may or may not have caused the poor boy some brain damage or maybe he was always meant to be a rebel. His teen years were a nightmare for his wife.

Either way, Dragon should be the prime example as to why he shouldn’t be around children deep down Garp felt that if he touched them he would ruin them for whatever future they would want to have.

And yet, that didn’t matter to Gol D. Roger, right before his execution Roger asked Garp for a favor and that was to take care of his son and pregnant wife. At first Garp thought the man was crazy, seriously him? Taking care of a child, and not just any child but the Pirate King’s child? He should have refused, should have told him no and give him every reason why he shouldn’t be anywhere near a child, Dragon being the prime example.

But he didn’t.

Instead he took the child in and a tiny part of him couldn’t help but wonder that he was his second chance to give this child what Roger and Rouge couldn’t and where he failed with Dragon.

When Dragon came to him and told him about his grandson, Luffy and told him to take care of Luffy Garp should have reminded him how he basically left Dragon to raise himself. Of course, he understood why he couldn’t send him to his other parent, the man was a dangerous pirate. One of the dangerous men to cross the sea so Dragon was trusting his father with the care of his son.

Garp should have smack the boy for getting involve with a pirate a Yonko no less and refuse to take care of his boy, Luffy.

But he didn’t.

Instead he took to Dadan where he left Ace so that she could take care of them and thought they would be okay.

He was wrong.

Sabo another boy they met and decided he would be their brother got hurt and would have died had it not been for Shanks, Luffy’s father who saved the poor boy before he could be blasted to little pieces.

To make things worse both Makino and Dadan told him of Shanks plans to take all three boys with him. Garp decided to do the one thing that he should have done in the beginning. The one thing he should have done with Dragon when the boy became a teenager.

Take the boys back to Marineford to be Marines.

He knew it was a great risk to take since both Luffy and Ace had pirate blood flowing through the veins. Luffy with Shanks and Ace with both Roger and Rouge. Not to mention how all three of them wanted to be free and live their lives with no rules or regrets.

While he didn’t have any connection with Sabo like he did with Luffy and Ace he still felt an attachment towards the boy when he first met him. Something about the boy reminded him of Dragon.

Which is why he had to do whatever he could to save them from being hunted down like animals and being killed.

He already spoke with Sengekou and he promised that as long as Ace and Luffy stayed on the side of the Marines then neither of them would be killed and their parents would be kept a secret.

Garp would have to play his cards right especially with Luffy, since he found out his relations to Shanks, the boy was excited to have him as a father and even more excited to know he would go out to sea with him.

Still, Garp had to take a chance, a chance to save his grandsons before Death took them from him.

Taking a deep breath Garp headed towards the boys’ room and hoped for the best.

He found the boys sitting crisscrossed in the center of their room, each one with a smile on their face as they talked about going out to sea with Shanks and his crew.

“Boys,” Garp interrupted them. The boys screamed at the sound of his voice before they began to scramble to their feet to get away from him.

Garp felt his eye twitched before he grabbed them by the scruff of their necks and dropped them on their bed.

He watched as both Sabo and Luffy tried to hide behind Ace who was trying to look tough but Garp could see a little fear in him.

“Listen up brats, I am taking you all with me to Marinefort,” he said looking at them with a cold expression showing them he meant business.

“What?! Why?!” Ace shouted his fear was now replaced with anger.

“Because, I heard about Shanks and his plans to take you out to sea,”

“My dad! Hey Gramps, did you know he’s my dad?! Luffy asked, his smile was wide and bright it almost made Garp smile, almost.

“Yes, Luffy I knew. I didn’t tell you because I didn’t think Shanks knew or that it matter but I was wrong, on both accounts so now I am taking you and your brothers to Marinefort where you will be train to become Marines,”

“Why would we want that?” Sabo asked, he owe Shanks his life for saving him, as well as bringing him back to his brothers so why would he give up the opportunity to explore the world and be free?

Garp took a deep breath, he knew what he was doing, that he was about to manipulate these boys but if it meant that they will live to be his age then Garp would gladly lie to them.

“Because brats, I’m trying to protect you three,”

He looked at Ace who’s mask of ferocity turned to terror as he realized what Garp was about to say next.

“Ace, they found out the truth about you, I don’t know how but they know who you are and who’s your father,”

Okay that was a lie, it was Garp who told them, but Ace did not have to know that.

“They said they would come here to arrest you, I however spoke with Sengeku, only he knows and I was able to struck a deal with him if you become a Marine then nothing will happen. You won’t be hunted down and will get a chance to live,”

Ace looked scared the mere thought that someone outside of his family knowing his secret and that they will hunt him down frighten him. The thought that they can come here and hurt him…thoughts of Luffy and Sabo getting hurt because of him invaded his mind.

Images of their bodies covered in blood, their screams calling for help clouded his head. He would do anything for his brothers even if it meant becoming a Marine.

“If…if I become a Marine…Luffy and Sabo will be okay?”

Inside Garp’s heart was breaking especially with seeing the look of fear and defeat on his grandson but he had to remain strong,

_“It’s for their own good, I need to protect them in any way that I can,”_

“Yes,”

Ace nodded his head, he grabbed his orange hat, the one Luffy and Sabo gave him for his birthday and placed it on his lap.

“Okay…I’ll…I’ll become a marine,”

Sabo and Luffy looked at Ace, their brother was trying to protect them shouldering the weight of the world on his shoulder and doing whatever he can to save his brothers.

Luffy and Sabo looked at one another they couldn’t let Ace do this alone, sure they could become pirates but…then they would run into Ace…and they would have to fight each other…not like their training sessions but an actual physical confrontation and that was something they didn’t want to do.

They knew what they had to do, even if it meant giving up their dreams, they would do it, for Ace they would sacrifice everything for him.

Garp looked at Luffy and Sabo who removed their hats before looking at their laps.

“So, will we,” they said.

Garp couldn’t help but smile a little on the inside, however…he felt a piece of him die.


	2. A mother's concern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday the 13th !!! 💀👻🕸🕷🦇🌕💀👻🕸🕷🦇🌕
> 
> Okay my lovelies to celebrate this beautiful day I wanna update chapter 2 of Battle for the Ocean’s hearts as well as explain to you guys why I haven’t been updating.
> 
> Okay here goes, somewhere along the line between my birthday and now I lost my love and passion for writing. I literally would rush and force myself to write something anything and I would hate what I had out and didn’t want to tell you guys because I am not use to sharing my feelings and I thought it was better to tell you guys I am almost done with the stories or that I will have them out soon etc. and that was wrong of me to do so and I am sorry.
> 
> However, after taking some time off social media and watching One Piece, My Hero Academia, and Demon Slayer as well as finding a new job and realizing my worth I began to slowly find my passion for writing again, and on this special day I got back my love for writing of course I had to rewrite all my work because like I said I rushed everything and was not happy with it now I am back and I am going to keep my word on the days that I will update my stories ^^ welp that enough of my babbling on with the show ^^ and once again thank you all so much for sticking by me and hope you continue to do so ^^

**💀👻🕸🕷🦇🌕💀👻🕸🕷🦇🌕 💀👻🕸🕷🦇🌕💀👻🕸🕷🦇🌕 💀👻🕸🕷  
**

**Chapter 2: A mother’s concerns** ****

Ace, Sabo, and Luffy looked at their bags, making sure they had everything they needed, Dadan watched her boys pack their things with gloomy expressions, she didn’t want her boys to leave, more importantly she didn’t want them to give up their dreams of being pirates.

She understood where Garp was coming from, wanting to protect the boys, but still…didn’t he realized that by bringing them to the Marines he was basically leading the lambs to the slaughter?

Sure they promised him to not hurt the boys so long as they followed orders and stayed on the side of the Marines, but Luffy, Sabo, and Ace were meant for the sea. They were meant to rebel against society and to cause as much chaos and mischief as they could.

Garp probably did understand that and maybe that’s why he was sending them to Marinford so that they are somewhat protected and aren’t hunted down because of their blood.

While in the beginning she hated them, she slowly began to love them as a mother would. These boys lost everything and only had each other and her.

She realized how close she came to losing them when Sabo almost died, when she saw he was alive and well she thanked Shanks and begged for forgiveness from Ace, she slowly realized that Ace felt lonely because of his blood and her distain for him didn’t help.

After Ace forgave her the four became close, and when Shanks offered to take them she was reluctant but agreed, they were no longer safe here with Sabo’s parents trying to find him the next time could be worse.

Of course, that’s when Garp showed up and told her he was taken the boys with him.

“Dadan,” the bandit turned to see Garp looking at her, she couldn’t help but feel that Garp was hiding something from them. Something that he didn’t want anyone to know especially the boys. Of course, she was probably reaching, and it might be her motherly instincts trying to protect her boys and their dreams but still she couldn’t help but feel that there where holes in his stories.

Like how exactly did the Marines find out about Ace and his parentage? Also, the timing seemed off, them finding out about Ace being Gol D. Roger’s son around the same time Luffy found out about Shanks being his father as well as Shanks informing both her and Makino that he will be taking the boys with them.

It just seemed weird to her that once Shanks announced that he will be taking the boys away Garp comes out of the blue and telling them and the boys that the Marines found out the truth about Ace and that they would be spared if Ace joined them?

Something just didn’t seem right and while Dadan did want to question him she knew that if she did he would probably call her crazy or worse he’ll probably give her a fist of love and tell her to mind her own business.

Which now that she thinks about it when it comes to the safety of her boys…it is her business! Still she had to make sure that her boys were safe and that this wasn’t another ploy of Garp’s to get the boys to become Marines.

“What?”

“I want to thank you for all that you’ve done, and just know that whatever you need I would be happy to pay you back for everything you’ve done,”

She looked at him before she took a deep calming breath.

“Garp…I want to ask one thing and one thing only,”

“What’s that?”

“Will the boys be safe with you?”

Garp stared at his life long friend…the woman he bribed to take care of Ace and Luffy, she raised Ace and took care of Luffy and while Sabo wasn’t part of the deal she still took him and risked her life to save him all because he meant something to Ace and Luffy.

Taking a deep breath he looked at her, he knew she cared for them even if she acted like she didn’t, still he knew that if he told her the truth Dadan would take the boys and contact Shanks the minute she could.

She cared for them, hell she even supported their dreams of being pirates so he had to make sure that whatever he said next did not give her a hint that he was not only lying to the boys but to her as well.

“Yes, they will be safe. So long as they stay Marines and follow protocol then nothing bad will happen to them,”

The look that she was giving him made him feel a little unnerved, it was like she knew he was lying to her but she was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt if it meant ignoring everything inside her that was telling her to take the boys away and run as fast as she can.

Garp…owed her a lot…and holding out information from her was another thing he will have to owe her.

Dadan took a deep breath before she walked over to the boys and grabbed each of them by the scruff of their necks.

“You brats better behave got it?”

The three boys looked at the woman who took them in, fed them, and risked her life to save Sabo and them.

They owed her a lot…and if doing this little favor for her then they would do it.

“We will,” Sabo said.

“Whatever,” Ace grumbled.

“Okay,” Luffy said.

Dadan tried not to cry at seeing the boys’ disappointed expressions, she knew how badly they wanted to be pirates, sadly they had to give up their dreams.

Well Ace did, but she knew deep in her heart and soul that neither Sabo nor Luffy would be able to live with themselves if they had to fight Ace and harm him that doesn’t involve training.

She also knew that Ace would rather die then arrest his brothers or bring them any harm so if giving up their dreams meant protecting each other and saving one another from the heartache of bringing harm to one another they would gladly do it.

The bandit turned them around and wrapped them in her arms and held them as tight as she could.

“Watch over one another, protect each other,”

The boys didn’t say anything, they just held onto the woman who took care of them…the woman who became a mother to them.

“We will,” they said together.

Dadan then looked to Garp.

“Take care of them or else,”

Garp nodded his head and stepped outside letting the small family enjoy their moment.

After their good-byes the boys and Garp boarded his ship and set sail.

He turned to look at the boys who were torn between looking excited at being in the open sea or disappointed that they were at sea and headed towards becoming Marines and not following their dreams.

Garp decided that this was the perfect time to turn those frowns upside down by telling them some stories about his time as a Marine and maybe just maybe this will bring them some joy into becoming Marines.

“Okay brats gather around, I wanna tell you guys about my time as a Marine,”

“Aren’t you still one old man?”

Garp shook his head,

“I mean, when I was young,”

The three looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders not really caring if they were being honest.

Garp took it as a yes abd began to tell them tales of when he was younger and the dangers he faced.

If they were being honest Ace and Sabo were a tiny bit interested, okay maybe a lot but only because they like the idea of kicking someone’s ass, other than that they didn’t care about Marine life.

Luffy on the other hand,

“Sounds boring,”

Garp looked at his biological grandson.

“What? What do you mean boring? The life a Marine is much better than that of a pirate’s,”

“You always follow the rules, my dad said being a pirate means about being free and getting to do whatever you want,”

Garp took a deep breath and silently cursed Shanks for wanting to become a pirate.

“Luffy, being a law-abiding person is better than being a criminal,”

“What’s wrong with wanting to be free?”

Garp glared at his grandson.

“Being free is just a fancy term for people who want to do whatever they want and hurt whoever they want,”

“That’s not what my dad told me,”

“Did your dad also told you he’s one of the most dangerous pirates to sail the sea? And a celestial Dragon? Or that he used to be in Roger’s crew?”

Garp knew that if he brought up Roger that would set Ace off and mentioning that he was a celestial dragon would piss Sabo off since he hated nobles and celestial dragons.

Luffy loved his brothers and he would listen to them without hesitation at least he hoped that was true since Dadan mentioned how ever since Ace, Luffy, and Sabo met the three have balanced each other out in different ways.

And sure, enough he was right, Ace looked at Garp with eyes full of curiosity and anger.

“Shanks…was in Roger’s crew?”

“Shanks is a celestial dragon” Sabo asked.

“Yes, he’s dangerous and not someone to be taken lightly,”

Looking at Luffy he saw that his grandson was close to tears.

“No…my daddy isn’t a dangerous man…he’s just a pirate who wants to be free…”

“He’s killed innocent lives Luffy, that’s what pirates do, they kill and take and destroy lives, why do you think that your other father never send you to him? He didn’t trust him and was scared that you would get hurt with him,”

Another lie, Dragon didn’t tell Shanks about Luffy because Dragon didn’t want Shanks to know as well as give up his life of being a pirate, hell Dragon even admitted to Garp that if Garp didn’t take Luffy in then he would find Shanks and hand the brat over to him knowing full well that he would not hesitate to take him in and do whatever he can to protect Luffy.

Garp could see in Luffy’s eyes that he was trying to cling onto the image of Shanks that he had in his head, that he didn’t want to believe what his grandfather’s words and that Shanks wasn’t a celestial dragon, the very same people that tried to take Sabo away from him or that he killed innocent people but Luffy wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed, and so long as he didn’t question nor asked why Shanks left the Celestial Dragons then Garp should be fine.

As for Ace and Sabo…mentioning that Shanks was once in Roger’s crew would surly piss off Ace and stop him from defending Shanks since the man saved Luffy from a sea king and if Ace was angry then Sabo’s protective side over Ace would take over, stopping him from asking the right questions.

These next few days Garp would have to play his cards very, _very _carefully if he wants the boys to give up their dreams of being pirates and become law-abiding citizens.

He looked at Luffy who was trying hard not to cry but was losing the battle, Garp took him in his arms and allowed the boy to cry. He looked at Sabo and Ace who did not hesitate in joining the hug. Garp wrapped his arms around all three of them, silently asking for forgiveness for all the lies he was feeding them.

_“Its to protect them, I need to do whatever I can to protect them…”_

Somehow that was slowly getting harder to believe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp love it hate it tell me what you guys think ^^
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr: GoNEF or Instagram: _gonef_


	3. #BlackLivesMatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will update on Saturday but please read the note

Hello everyone, I know I was supposed to update today and I was also going to update Battle for the Ocean’s Hearts as a surprised gift however do to recent events I felt that today was not the right time to do so.

Instead I want to take this moment to inform you guys on what is going on and what we nonblacks/non black of color can do to help.

As many of you know George Flyod was murdered due to police brutality along with Tony McDade a black trans man, Breonna Taylor a black woman, Sean Reed, Nina Pop a black trans woman, and so many other black people.

The time for change is now, not tomorrow, not later, not next week NOW !!!

If you can’t protest but want to help here are some links that can help you,

<https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/>

**Credits to @greekgods on Tumblr for this next piece if you guys want to read the rest follow them I only copied a few things from them**

Bail Funds

  1. **[bail fund google doc](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdocs.google.com%2Fdocument%2Fd%2F1fb2cioBcCO47L_oGPsjdGVWDAc3RTHU2tIpDtekWKs0%2Fmobilebasic&t=ZGQ3ZmU0ZmJkNmUzY2VlMDgxNzZiODM5NTNhYWM4NGY0MzY4M2UwYSw3ODI4ODE5Njk3MjU3YmRmZDRmNGRiMzM5Mjk1ZDcxMzMxMjZmMWJm) **(also includes lawyers for protestors)
  2. [**national bail fund network**](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.communityjusticeexchange.org%2Fnbfn-directory&t=NjQzODk1NzVlMDBhNWMyZGExOThmNTBhZTU2NmU0MTk4Zjc4MzhmMiw0Y2RiMmJiNzE2NjgyM2VhODUwNDE4NzBmY2E0ODUzYTk2Yjg3MTM1) (directory of community bail funds)
  3. **[community bail funds masterpost](https://monolidd.tumblr.com/post/619604954408157184/community-bail-funds)** by [@keplercryptids](https://keplercryptids.tumblr.com/)
  4. **[resistance funds](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdocs.google.com%2Fspreadsheets%2Fd%2F1ZIvDZpHqvNZkf8dGFXVjfk-Wq0Y9FTG410NJbH_8K8M%2Fhtmlview%3Fusp%3Dsharing%26pru%3DAAABcpAc4Dg%2AcYJxUo6HcnOGdvBB3ON_jg&t=ZmNlNjMwOWFmNTRiY2EyZWI1ZjRjMDM2ZGJmOGEwOWFlOTNlYmQ3Yiw2NzkyMGI0NWRjZDc3NTdjYjQwMDk2NzVlNTQxYzkwMThhODM5ZmJm)** (google sheets; lists bail funds around the country)
  5. **[nationwide bail funds](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fsecure.actblue.com%2Fdonate%2Fbail_funds_george_floyd&t=MjUyM2U2MDNlZThmNzdmZmI0ZWQxZDkxMGEyMzE5ZjMxYTQyZTY2Ziw3YWQxYmI4ODEzY2I1MDEwOWU0ZjIxODZjNDRkZjE0N2UxNTViNDA4)** (split a donation to the bail funds listed on the linked page with a single transaction)
  6. **[atlanta bail fund](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Factionnetwork.org%2Ffundraising%2Fsupport-justiceforgeorgefloyd-protesters-in-atlanta&t=YmM0YWJhMzJiYjQ3ZTk5MDU3YTdlNGZjM2YzODhjNTg4MDZmYTU4OSw2ZDE2ZTg0NGM5YzAyNTBiZjU2NjQ3NzkyOTAzNGFmZDQ5ZDVmZmUw)**
  7. **[brooklyn bail fund](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fbrooklynbailfund.org%2Fdonation-form&t=NzI5MDRlM2ZmMmRjMWY3OGI3NTM2M2RlZDg0NmViZDEwZjRhY2RlMSw4YjBmZGU4NjZhM2QwNWUzYWMyOWMyMjRhOWE3OWQ0ZDVlNTAxNjY3)**
  8. **[colorado freedom fund](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Ffundly.com%2Fcoloradofreedom&t=NTg5Y2I5NDI4NmVjMTFmM2Q2ZjViOGJjZDkyYjdhMjMyYzlmMjM5NCw1MWRkOThmMDk1ZDk1NmQyMzBlZTE5NjRjNjdjNTg2ZTFmZmEwMTBh)**
  9. **[columbus freedom fund](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.paypal.me%2Fcolumbusfreedomfund&t=YjM5YmJkYWJmZGE2MTUxODU0MDQxZDM2MTlmMmM0ZDA4OGFlMDA5NCw4MzllNDRlYTRjYjdlMDcwM2RhYmExODc2N2MyNmRkMGI1OTNiOTk3)**
  10. **[houston chapter of black lives matter](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.paypal.me%2Fblmhou&t=MTM2Y2JkMzI1MzhhN2IyMmY4ZDUwYzIxM2M5YTRlNTI2NGUyZThkOCw2YWQyMzU1M2Y0ZWQ1MjFiYzk4MThjOWNjNTg0MWI5MGY4NWE1MDli)**
  11. **[liberty fund](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.classy.org%2Fgive%2F204448%2F%23%21%2Fdonation%2Fcheckout&t=OTNhNDU0ZTEyZDRkYmJkMGYwODUzYmY5M2ZjZGIwY2NmNjY4MWQwYiw0ZjUxZWU5YzYzZmJjMjkyMTBjMjMzZTBlYTBhZTRhYjU1NzcyYmM1)** (nyc based; focuses services on people from low-income communities)
  12. **[los angeles freedom fund](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.gofundme.com%2Ff%2Fpeoples-city-council-ticket-fund&t=YTIxNTAyMjQ2MzMyNzY2Y2Q5Y2FhOTkyMDUyZjU0MWJlZjgzZDJlNSxkMzdmYWQ3MTkxYjczMzc4MzBlNGY4YzhjMDlkNDhhM2NkMzZjMmI0)**
  13. **[louisville community fund](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Factionnetwork.org%2Ffundraising%2Flouisville-community-bail-fund%2F&t=NzcxMjVkMWY5NzBhMTQ0NWU5YTA1ZmEwZDEwM2IzNTMzMzdhYTEyYSw4MzllYTNmNjNkYjVmNzhkMGE1ZWVkYWE0NDM5ZDBjMDlhODcwZWM0)**
  14. **[massachusetts bail fund](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.massbailfund.org%2Fabout.html&t=Y2Y2YWQ2N2JlYTMyMDQzMmRmY2MyNGIwNzI4M2RhYmZhOWU5ZGMzNiwwNTRhMzE3MDVkYmMyNzI5ZjY0ZjcxMDYxY2Y1OTBjNGQxNDZlMDM5)**
  15. **[minnesota freedom fund](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fminnesotafreedomfund.org%2Fdonate&t=ZWU0ZWNhM2MwNWNhNWQyYjRkNzFhZmZhYmI4MTBiZDA1YzBjN2YwZSxlMGM0NTIwZGZhZjMwMjk0M2VmNDM0MWYwZDFkMzk2OTk1Yzk1MzQy)** (as of may 30, 2020, they are encouraging people to donate elsewhere since they have raised enough money; as of may 29, 2020, they do _not_ have a venmo, as some fraudulent accounts have been claiming, [source](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2FMNFreedomFund%2Fstatus%2F1266550293157892100%3Fs%3D20&t=YjJmNGFiMmQwYzhhY2I4OTBiYThmM2QzYjNkMGM5NWQzYWMzMWZmMyw3ZTU4ZDZlNTEyOWQ2ODUyNjc5ODQ0Yjg5Y2NiNzAxMDk1ZjhjOGNj))
  16. **[philadelphia bail out fund](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.phillybailout.com%2Fdonate.html&t=NmUwYWJlNzVlYTVhNDQ1MWYwMzMwZmRhZTU2OGVkYjNkYWFkYmZiNCw4ODdmNDNiN2M4YzQ0ZjA3MDdlYTY5YmJkYzcwMDU4OWU2ZjZmOWI0)**
  17. **[richmond bail fund](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Frvabailfund.org%2Fdonate&t=YTNkMDNmOGZiNDgxZWFkNmRmZWNlNDQ2MGY2OTYwMjA2ZDljNmQ0OSxiZTYwYjU2OGEwODYzZWFlM2RkMTI0MTljZTA1NDFjYWY1OTFkNGVk)**

**MORE PLACES TO DONATE**

note: more links are listed in the masterposts below.

  1. **[northstar health collective](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.northstarhealthcollective.org%2Fdonate&t=YzExODg5YmE2OTk1YjJiNTRhMjYxNzBlYjU1ZjA5N2U1MThmODY0YSxhM2UxY2Y2YTkxMTQzY2ZjYjg2YzczNTRiM2E0MjAxMzNmOTZjMDRi)** (healthcare and medical aid for people on the front lines)
  2. **[reclaim the block](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fsecure.everyaction.com%2Fzae4prEeKESHBy0MKXTIcQ2&t=NjU3MWM2NmFjZjM1YWQxNTc3ZGU5YjgzNDhjMjQ3MTg3NDgzNzMxNyxiN2E0ZTdlM2I5OWU1ZTM2OTJkODZlNGFjNGJiNTliZDkwYzE2NDMy)** (aims to redistribute police funding to help the minneapolis community)
  3. **[twin cities dsa](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.paypal.com%2Fdonate%2F%3Ftoken%3D06EzqMSwuhLJLo7gmIfozoTEQ6fHjzyu_YNMDabhWwbAT8xNEDw_QSLnqDWnYjRcgJjcUG%26country.x%3DUS%26locale.x%3DUS&t=ZTI4ZjhmMDU4MDhmMGUxODBmZTA2NGYzODliN2U1MzgyZDk3YWM5NywyMWM1ODdiNzAyYWRkOTU2NjJiZmM1MzBmOTBkMTYyMTFmMTVmNzUz)** (provides fresh groceries and hot meals to people in minneapolis)

Resources

  1. **[resources and tools regarding racism and anti-blackness](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdocs.google.com%2Fspreadsheets%2Fd%2F1bUJrgX8vspyy7YttiEC2vD0DawrpPYiZs94V0ov7qZQ%2Fhtmlview&t=N2QzNThhMWZlNTgwMmEyNWQ1MmNhZjM5ZjcxMTU1MmZjNGZmNWFhNCwyZjFlODQ4ODBkOGNiNGVkYTg2NzMyZGU2Y2EzOTJmOTlmYWNhNTIy) **(google sheets compilation)
  2. **[readings on society, racism, the prison system, etc.](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fthebryreed%2Fstatus%2F1266071139115241473&t=M2RlOTIyMTZjNzQ5MDUxYjI4MmRmMTFmNzQwZTQxZTQ2MGJmNThjOSw5OTVhMjZlMTY5MTVkMmNjNmQ2ODAzYzAyNzNlNGQwZGQzOWQzNDZj)** (twitter thread)
  3. **[“where do we go after ferguson?”](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.nytimes.com%2F2014%2F11%2F30%2Fopinion%2Fsunday%2Fwhere-do-we-go-after-ferguson.html&t=MmM0ZTgxM2JmYmUyZjlhNDM0NTFlNGU1ZGE0Y2YxZTc1YjY0MTdiZCxkMTllZGUzMDgzYmU0NGRhMTk3Y2VkZTg5MjY2YTE5MTk5ZTIwZWQw)** by michael eric dyson
  4. [**official black lives matter website**](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fblacklivesmatter.com%2F&t=YTg5NjY1MGQ2ZmZmMmE3M2U5MjcxMzM1YjhkYzZkMmJhZmJlY2MwOCxiOTk3NjA2M2E5MjEwMDY4NDBiZmEzNzM0NzIyM2RhNzhhM2RmNWU2)

other things you can do

if you cant donate watch this youtube video without skipping any of the ads

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bCgLa25fDHM>

ALSO VOTE PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD VOTE !!!

<https://8cantwait.org/>

And one more thing, I have a fair amount of followers on Tumblr as well as a subscribers here on AO3 so I wish to use my platform out by showcasing black fanfic writers, if you wish to send me a link to your fanfics via tumblr or on here and I will post them up on Tumblr and my Instagram.

It can be from any fandom and any pairing or self insert fics and I will be glad to share them with my followers

Please to all my black readers and fellow writers stay safe as well as everyone else stay safe and be careful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention you can also DM me your fics on IG
> 
> Tumblr:: go-n-ef  
IG: go_n_ef

**Author's Note:**

> Love it hate it tell me what you think next chapter will be updated on Friday August 9 ^^
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr go-n-ef


End file.
